1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fluid ejecting apparatuses and fluid ejecting methods.
2. Related Art
In a fluid ejecting apparatus of the related art, a drum that holds a medium on the periphery thereof is rotated, and a fluid, such as ink, is ejected from a head towards the medium. One example of such a fluid ejecting apparatus is an inkjet printer that forms an image on a medium. In such a fluid ejecting apparatus, when ultraviolet curable ink is used as the fluid to be ejected from the head, ultraviolet light is emitted to the medium on the drum so as to facilitate the fixation of the ink landed on the medium. JP-A-2007-320236 is an example of the related art.
The ultraviolet light emitted towards the drum in this manner causes the temperature of the drum to increase. The effect of the heat causes the drum to expand, causing the outer radius of the drum to vary. Such a variation in the outer radius of the drum induces a variation in the distance between the outer surface of the drum and the head. When the distance between the outer surface of the drum and the head varies, the landing position of the fluid on the medium also varies. Such a variation in the landing position of the fluid on the medium unfavorably results in formation of a deformed image, different from the desired image, on the medium.